Therapy (Frerard)
by Winchesterbros21
Summary: After a failed suicide attempt, Frank Iero is being forced to go to group therapy sessions. At his first session he meets a mysterious-dark haired- badass- named Gerard. After some time alone with Gerard, Frankie realizes maybe this whole living thing isn't quite so bad. Warning: Contains smut, BDSM, and mentions of suicide, suicidal tendencies, and cutting.
1. Chapter 1- Maybe Living Isn't So Bad

I warily looked around the room, at all the other nervous faces I shared this circle with. I didn't want to be here but it was required therapy. Once you get caught slitting your wrists you lose the ability to decide things for yourself. So here I am, my arms covered in bandages stuck listening to all the other fuck ups tell their stories to the overly sympathetic therapist. All the while the only thing on my mind is the fact that when I go home I'll be successful this time and I won't ever ever to come to this shit therapy session again. The therapist was an older man with big glasses, who wore baggy jeans and a faded t-shirt in an obvious attempt to fit in and make us feel like he was one of us. What an asshole.

I sat slumped down in the uncomfortable folding chair, my hood pulled up over my longish hair. I just wanted to hide away from the world and my hair was the only barrier I had right now. I sat there staring at the ground and picking at the sleeve of my sweatshirt. I just wanted this to be over with so I could go back home to the safety of my dark bedroom.

"Franklin Iero, why don't you introduce yourself, you've been quiet this session."

"It's just Frank," I muttered not looking up from the floor.

"Well just Frank, why don't you tell us all some things about your-"

Just then the door flew open and in came a guy dressed in tight black pants that left absolutely nothing to the imagination and a tight fitted black t shirt.

"Ah Gerard it's nice of you to finally grace us with your presence."

"I know," he said as he ran a hand through his long raven colored hair and flashed a smile showing off his oddly small and somewhat crooked teeth.

"Well Gerard why don't you take a seat." he walked over to a seat almost directly across from mine his clunky combat boots loudly stomping across the floor.

"Now Frank, as I was saying why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself. Any interests or hobbies."

I glanced up and peered through my hair and stared at Ronald aka. therapist extraordinaire for a few second before I spoke. "My interests are dying and my hobby is anything that will help me achieve that goal."

At this Ronald launched into a lecture about how life was a sacred gift from some fucking deity or some shit like that. I don't know, cause I tuned him out and turned my attention to the apparently infamous Gerard. He sat slouched in his chair, his legs wide open all the family jewels on display. I couldn't really complain about that. I'm gay, but don't get it confused with me being happy. I'm not happy I just like to fuck men. Although technically speaking I preferred to get fucked by men. Power bottom representing.

I let my eyes travel up to his face and was surprised to find him staring at me. The corner of his mouth tugged upward in a side smirk that I found incredibly sexy. Oh God. He wiggled his eyebrows at me seductively and it was then that I knew I was fucked. My dick sprang to attention and I had to bite back a groan. I looked away from his eyes and looked back down at my lap for the rest of the time.

After the session was over I walked out of the meeting room and through a rather darkly lit hallway headed towards the door that lead outside. About halfway down the hallway a tap on my shoulder made me turn my head and there I saw none other than Gerard. Once he had my attention he grabbed ahold of my arm and pulled me into some room. He pressed me up against the wall with a hand on each side of my face.

"I know you want me, don't you?"

I just nodded, not even thinking whether the statement was true or not. It was not like I had a choice then because his face was right in front of mine, the smell of him was flooding my senses. He smelt of cigarettes and whiskey, which turned me on more that I would have thought.

"That's what I thought," he said before crashing his lips onto mine, immediately claiming dominance which I readily allowed. His hands roamed down my body and wasting no time he grabbed me, squeezing tightly my already hard dick causing me to moan rather loudly. He worked on the front of my jeans for a short time while roughly kissing me. He trailed down my neck stopping to nibble every now and then hard enough that I knew it would leave marks. Then suddenly, without any warning he flipped me around so I was facing the wall.

Before I knew what was happening my pants were pushed down around my ankles and he had two finger working on my tight virgin hole. I groaned even louder this time due to the slight discomfort I felt, then again as he added another finger and another. Then eventually without any warning his hard member was inside of me and this time all I felt was pleasure. Knowing that he was inside of me was the biggest turn on ever. He began a steady rhythm in and out of me, over and over.

He reached around in front of me and began working on me again as he fucked me. I called out that I was gonna come and he slammed my head against the wall and told to wait so that we could come together. I didn't know how that was possible and I bit my lip and tried to concentrate on holding it in.

Finally he whispered in my ear very calmly that he was about to come and as soon as the words left his mouth I felt him contract inside of me as his seed filled me up. I came as soon as I felt him coming inside of me and it splattered all over the wall I was pushed up against. He flipped me back around and I saw that he was buttoning up his pants already done with cleaning up.

I remained leaning against the wall struggling to catch my breath. He took his hand and touched my neck and it was then that I felt the tenderness of the bruises he'd left there. He smiled a little as he ran his hand over all the little bruises littering my neck.

"I love marking my conquests," he muttered under his breath. "So same time next week," he asked me louder this time. I just nodded in response. "Your quiet, that's good I like em quiet. Quiet and submissive. Next time you'll come to my place I can't wait to see you in a dog collar strapped to my bed, ass red from smacking it as I fuck the daylights out of you.

An involuntary moan escaped from my mouth at the thought and I just nodded again. He smiled and placed a peck on my cheek before turning and sauntering out of the room. I stood there for a moment before I regained my wits and pulled up my pants and resituated my shirt. I turned and left the room and walked outside where I saw my mother's car waiting. I went up to it and got in, now thinking that maybe therapy wasn't so bad. In fact because of it I wasn't gonna go home and take all those pills like I had planned. Instead I just looked forward to next week when the sexy raven haired boy named Gerard was gonna fuck the daylights out of me. Maybe this living thing wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Chapter Two - Thank You, Sir

I walked up the stairs to Gerard's apartment slowly taking each step one at a time. The excitement was building up within me with every step I took. Gerard had ditched today's therapy session altogether which apparently wasn't an unusual thing for him to do. He had texted me his address and in turn I texted my mom and told her I was going to a friends house. Which technically wasn't untrue although I wasn't exactly sure what me and Gerard were. I was hoping after today we'd be fuckbuddies.

Finally I was standing in front of his door, apartment number 3E in gold lettering labeled the door as my destination. It was with a hesitant yet excited breath that I knocked on his door, thus sealing my fate. I heard footsteps, loud and sharp echo from within getting louder and louder as he neared me. The door swung open and there he stood. The raven haired boy in his signature tight and worn leather jacket and tight -leaving nothing to the imagination- black skinny jeans. He was the picture of perfection, his pale skin and deep dark eyes staring at me hungrily and seductively.

"Franklin, nice of you to show up."

I gulped, and nodded, unsure of the time but pretty sure that I was perfectly on time. "Oh don't worry sweetie, you're not late but I am still going to punish you." At this his face lit up into a sadistic grin and I blushed thinking of all the things I wanted him to do to me. He reached out and grabbed my hand, roughly pulling me into the apartment and slammed the door shut behind me.

He slammed me into the wall and forced my hands above my head as he attacked my mouth with his lips. He ran a line of kisses across my cheek and down to my chin until he reached my neck and there he began to nibble. I yelped a bit as he pinched the tender skin in between his teeth, my neck was going to be littered with purple bruises tomorrow.

He pulled away and looked me in the eyes, his eyes were almost black and he ran his tongue over his chapped lips. "Come on Franklin, we're going to have some fun." I moaned at the thought of the fun we were about to have. He grabbed me and roughly pulled me along after him to his bedroom. He pushed me down on his bed and told me to stay. No problem.

He left the room for a moment and when he came back in he was carrying a box. He set the box down on the bed but told me not to peak. He grabbed me by the hair and pushed me down on the floor. "Kneel before me Franklin. Here's how this works, you do exactly as I say, as soon as I say it. If you hesitate you will be punished. You will refer to me as sir, if you fail to do so you will be punished. Don't make a sound unless I tell you to, if you do you will be punished. Of course you can mess up on any of these things if you like being punished, but that of course is your choice. The safe word is Halloween, if you say it then I will stop whatever I'm doing and you will leave. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

He smiled, "Good boy."

"Beg for me, beg for my cock, beg for me to fuck you in the ass."

"Sir, fuck me please, fill my ass. Let me suck your cock please, please sir."

"Well if you say so."

At this he grabbed me and pulled me up so I was standing in front of him. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "I can't wait to fuck you, just the thought makes me so hard."

He turned away from me to pull something out of the mysterious box. He pulled out a blindfold. He kissed me briefly on the lips before tying the blindfold over my eyes. I felt his hands at the waist of my jeans unbuttoning them and pulling them down along with my boxers. I gasped as the cold air hit my dick. He pulled my shirt over my head, then I then felt him grab my hands and I felt the cold metal cuffs bind them together. He pushed me down down on the bed and I felt him pull my arms above my head, where he tied them to the bed frame.

Once my arms were secure I felt him grab onto my arm, but this time it was different. His touches were soft and gentle, I could feel him stroking the long scars that littered my arms. I felt him move until he was by my ear. "You don't do that anymore, do you? You may speak."

"No, I haven't in two weeks."

"I know what its like, I have my own scars, but you're not allowed to do that anymore." I felt his lips on my arm for a minute and then they were gone and he was straddling my waist. He ran his hands down my back, "Your skin is so milky white and beautiful, I want to whip you, is that good with you?" I nodded that it was. "Say it out loud."

"Yes."

"You mean yes sir, now I have to punish you with extra lashes. You'll get ten, and don't make a single sound. If you make any noise I will start all over."

He got off of my waist and without any warning I heard the smack of the whip on my back before I felt it. One. But when I did feel it, it took every ounce of effort I had not to scream out in pain and pleasure. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. "Fuck, you look so beautiful like this." I bit back a grin at his words because they filled me with so much happiness. No one ever called me beautiful, and I didn't believe I was but if Gerard said it then there must be some truth to the words.

Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. My back was on fire with the heat of pain, but my dick was hard, fueled by the pain. I felt him move from where he was and began to untie my hands. Once my hands were free, he told me to roll over on my back. "I want to be able to see your face when I fuck you." Once I was my back he refastened my hands to the bedpost.

Without saying a word of felt something hard hit my face. "Open of your mouth you little whore and suck my dick. Little whores love to suck dick." I complied and took his considerable length in my mouth, he didn't give me a chance to adjust, he just shoved his length down my throat making me gag. "Come on whore face, you like that don't you. You're such a little slut, you're my slut." He moved in and out of my mouth, fucking it vigorously. He came into my mouth with the order to swallow every drop. "They are children starving in Africa so swallow you little bitch."

I swallowed every drop and felt a little proud of myself for doing so. He pulled his now flaccid cock out of my mouth, and I felt him shake his ass and let his cock dangle over my face. "Don't worry I've got another go in me, I'll get hard again and fuck you in your pretty little ass too."

I felt his hard cock poking around at the entrance of my hole, "You are not to cum until I tell you to do so. If you come before I say then you get more lashes. Understand?"

"Ugh, yes sir," I said biting back a groan as he ran his hand over my cock teasing me. It already hurt and threatened to leak precome any second. "Oops I don't think I have any lube, oh well," and at this he shoved himself into my ass and I screamed causing him to laugh aloud in response. "How does that feel babe, " he asked as he let my hole adjust around his length. "Tell me how it feels."

"Ugh, it feels fucking awesome...sir can you fuck me now."

"Sure baby, I'll fuck you so well, that you'll regret asking me to."

And at that he pulled out before slamming back into me. Over and over again his dick slammed in and out of me, hitting my prostate which sent waves of pleasure throughout my body. My dick started leaking precome and I bit back a groan as I tried my hardest to hold in my orgasm. Finally he came inside of me without any warning and then I felt him slump down on top of me exhausted from his second orgasm of the day. "Can I please come sir?" I asked feeling desperate to release my load.

He reached up and removed the blindfold from my eyes. I saw that his face was sweaty, his eye makeup had run down his cheeks and his hair was wild. He was the sexiest sight I'd ever seen. I want you to watch me, he said as he moved down my body and took my length in his mouth, my entire cock in one gulp. He made it look effortless. I gasped at the way he swirled his tongue around the head of my cock and I lasted all of two second before I came in his mouth. He swallowed and moved up to untie my arms. He undid the handcuffs and rubbed my wrists which were a little sore. He moved down so that we were eyes level to one another lying on the bed and wrapped his arms around me. "You're a good little whore Franklin."

"Thank you sir."


	3. Chapter Three - Showing People My Dick

I loved watching the smoke from my cigarette twirl and dance around in the air until it dissipated and disappeared into thin air. I wish as a human I had the ability to dissipate into thin air sometimes. Being human was such a burden, a body felt like a cage to me. I was trapped like Adam in a cage, except my cage was made of flesh. I shook the ash from my cigarette over the side of the balcony and watched the tiny cinders drifted down to the street below until they disappeared from my vision. I thought it seemed cruel that if I jumped from this balcony I wouldn't drift elegantly to the ground like the ash from my cigarette. My body would fall and gravity would pull me to the ground for one last hug.

I wasn't suicidal right now. I remembered all the times I'd been suicidal before and damn there was a lot of them. But right now was okay because the shrink had given me some new antidepressants that I'd washed down with my best friend Jack Daniels and I had a good buzz going on. Mind you this buzz was nothing compared to the coke I preferred but I was trying out this whole being clean thing. For my mom. The last time I overdosed she had a bit of a mental breakdown and shit I felt bad for that. My mom was a nice lady she didn't deserve to have a fuck up of a son like me. So I was trying my best. But it was in my nature to be self destructive, that's what my therapist told me anyway. That's the kind of gold you get for eighty dollars an hour.

She at least had my little brother Mikey, he was a good son. He was in college to be a lawyer, he was smart and shit, he would do good things with his life. I guess I've always been a fuck up, I guess it's just the way I was born. Like the way I was born gay. But maybe I was gay because our father walked out on us or maybe it was because of the guy down the street growing up who liked to make me touch his dick. I guess my shrink would know but I didn't tell him shit.

The sun was setting and I guess I was supposed to find the colors beautiful but I didn't feel much of anything right then. The meds were really good, I was feeling pretty spaced out. There was a chill in the air now but I didn't feel bothered enough to go inside. Instead I looked down at my scar covered arms, reminders of my fucked up teenage years. I guess I was really fucked up when I was in high school. The memories were quite fond one's of digging the blade into my skin when I was high off my ass and watching the blood flow from me, completely enraptured at the sight of red. The red was a reminder of the fragility of humanity. It was a reminder that we were nothing more than sacks of flesh filled with liquid. That we were nothing in the grand scheme of things. I loved the way one cut could end it all, get the right artery and you could just bleed out and end the grand delusion that was life.

I hadn't cut in years, I was over my particularly emo teenage years, but once an emo always an emo the black clothes would never leave. The thing is though that the scars never really went away, they only faded but they remained. I didn't really know how I felt about that. I guess I felt some shame when my mom saw them and the sad look she would get in her eyes. That look that I knew she was thinking about how she failed me. I wanted to be able to comfort her and tell her she was a great mom, that all my fucked up ways weren't her fault. I never did tell her these things but I thought them a lot.

I had group therapy the next day, it was just me and thirty other dudes who were just as fucked in the head as I was. I really felt at home. Except therapy was a joke and I treated it as such. The key was telling the shrink what he wanted to hear and we all knew that. We played the shrink like a fiddle and he thought he was actually helping us. Maybe he knew we were playing him and he didn't care, or maybe he was really fucking delusional. Either way it worked for us.

I'd been going to this group therapy thing longer than anyone, I was one of the original members, my mom had begged me to go when it first started and I went because I felt bad. There had been times when I'd dropped out because I went of on another bender but then I'd overdose and my mom would beg me to go and I would. Ronald put up with me at best, I could tell he hated me a little but he had to be professional because I was a mentally ill person and he was supposed to help me.

I jumped down from the ledge of the balcony and wandered inside my apartment when I heard the doorbell. It was either Mikey or my mom as they were my only two guests. It was my delightful little brother Mikey whom I loved. He came bearing the gift of a pizza, he was sweet like that always making sure I ate. I had an unhealthy habit of never eating, it came with all the cigarettes I smoked and all the drugs I used to do, I was never hungry and it rarely crossed my mind to eat. He pushed his way into my apartment and launched right into complaining about how my place reeked of cigarette smoke. He hated that I smoked, and I enjoyed annoying him in any way that I could. He sat the pizza down on the table and went to get two plates from the cupboard. I sat down at the table and waited to be served. "You need to put the cigarette out while you eat," Mikey griped at me. I flipped him off but obliged and set it on the ash tray.

"How is my loser of a baby brother this evening?" I asked taking a slice of pizza from the box and setting on my plate despite the fact that it looked wholly unappetizing to me.

"I'm fine Gerard, how are you?"

"Oh you know the same. Still more attractive than you."

"That joke is funny every time," he said wryly.

"Then why don't you laugh?" I said smirking at him with a shit eating grin. "It's because it's true and it really gets on your nerve and upsets a deep seated self consciousness you have about your looks."

"Shut up, you trying to be a shrink now?"

"I'm thinking about it," I replied sarcastically. "I could be. Like how I know many of your insecurities probably come from the fact that you have a small penis and feel emasculated and therefore you try and reassert yourself in social situations in a feeble attempt to claim dominance. Notice how I never do that. It's because my dick is huge."

"You're a fucking moron," Mikey told me in a disgruntled voice."

"Maybe, but at least my dick is big and I can get pretty much any guy I want to suck it for free."

"You're disgusting."

"I know, that's why guys like me."

"TMI."

"I'm just being open because you're family and I love you."

"Well there are other ways to show love that don't involve bragging about your dick size."

"True but they're not as fun."

"No they wouldn't be for you."


End file.
